falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Boxcars
|derived = |special = |actor =Avery K. Waddell |dialogue =VNiptonBoxcars2.txt |edid =vNiptonBoxcars2 |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Boxcars is a Powder Ganger residing in the Nipton General Store in 2281. Background Boxcars was a criminal in Nipton who was planning to kidnap some NCR soldiers. Instead, they were ambushed by a group of Caesar's Legion soldiers led by Vulpes Inculta, who forced him and the other townspeople of Nipton to enter a lottery. The winner was let go while Boxcars got second place and, although allowed to keep his life, had his legs crippled by Legionaries. The rest of the gang members were either enslaved, crucified or killed along with Nipton's mayor Joseph B. Steyn. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Booted: When asked about what happened to the people that got enslaved in the lottery Boxcars tells the player they went east. * Wheel of Fortune: The player can find out where the Hidden Supply Cave is with Boxcars' help. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier provides Boxcars with 1-5 units of Med-X, Boxcars accepts the aid and says he will use it, but never actually leaves the ruined store in Nipton. * If the player has a bad reputation with the Powder Gangers, Boxcars will call them "the Powder Gangers' grim fucking reaper" and demand to know what the Courier has against the gang, but will still accept help if it is offered. ** On the other hand, if the Courier has established a good reputation with the escaped convicts, Boxcars will be glad to see someone who is a friend of the Powder Gangers and ask for medical relief. Other interactions * The player can give him some Med-X for his legs which, depending on how many doses given, will boost the Courier's Karma but will not affect reputation with the Powder Gangers. You can only give him Med-X once in one transaction. You can give him 1 (+20 Karma), 2 (+30 Karma), 3 (+40 Karma), or 5 (+50 Karma) doses. 1-3 will get you Karma and he will use them to heal himself. 5 will result in "A fella could put himself out of his misery with 5 doses." + Karma, though he will not die. Inventory Notes * Boxcars will not attack if you are wearing Legion or NCR armor. * Giving him Med-X, regardless of his evil reputation, will award positive Karma, killing him will also result in +5 Karma. * Attacking Boxcars reveals that he is in fact able to stand, and indeed able to fight, although he limps on one leg. * He swears frequently and has one of the foulest mouths in Fallout: New Vegas. * Killing him will fail the Wheel of Fortune quest. Even if you haven't yet picked up the quest, you will be notified of its failure. * He claims to have his legs broken, but when targeted in V.A.T.S., his legs are in perfect condition. ** This is no longer the case with the Lonesome Road add-on. His legs are shown to have almost completely depleted health. * If after killing Boxcars and putting him in the upstairs bathtub, upon loading an autosave of entering the building, he will get out of his chair and proceed to swim around most likely to the stairs. He will then proceed to swim up and down them, in what seems to be an endless search for the bathtub. ** As he swims around, it is still possible to interact with him and he will be accompanied with the swimming SFX. After interacting with him, he may try to sit back down into his chair which will then make it impossible to engage in conversation. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Boxcars appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Due to a scripting error, Boxcars' legs are not crippled, allowing him full normal movement if engaged in combat. This was fixed with the Lonesome Road add-on. * Boxcars is set to respawn within the game. Respawning occurs every three days, and will reset his inventory (possibly changing his worn clothing) and resurrect him if he was previously killed. * Sometimes after giving or not giving him Med-X doses he will no longer have a dialogue option other than "Good bye", thereby breaking the Wheel of Fortune quest. Category:Powder Ganger characters Category:Nipton characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Boxcars es:Boxcars fr:Boxcars ru:Товарняк uk:Товарняк